telltalebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: Sins of the Father Vol 1 6
: : In order to save Alfred and a group of hostages from Deadshot, Batman must make a choice to go against one of his most important rules. Plot We open the issue on Batman and Deadshot at a standstill as the villain has a gun pointed at Alfred’s head, a detonator in his hand and explosives wrapped around Alfred’s stomach. Batman tries to talk Deadshot into freeing Alfred, saying that the butler was planning on turning Thomas Wayne in for his crimes on the night Thomas and Martha were killed. Deadshot appreciates the effort but calls it a case of “too little, too late.” During the conversation Batman is using the lenses of his cowl to blink out a morse code message to Alfred, telling him to strike at just the right moment. Alfred shoves himself into Deadshot while Batman fires his grappling hook at the detonator. Deadshot, however, is too fast and the grappling hook hits his gun instead. Deadshot tells Batman to keep the gun and makes him a deal. He will let Alfred go if Batman uses the gun on Deadshot. The villain tells Batman he remembers the disgust Batman showed the last time he had a gun in his possession and correctly deduces that Batman is against guns of any kind. Deadshot wants to prove that his brother was wrong and there are no heroes in the world, and Batman shooting him would prove this point. Even with Batman in the world, it still doesn’t stop all the bad things that happen, including people like Floyd Lawton being abused by horrible parents with nobody there to protect him. Lawton begins counting down from ten during which Bruce flashes back to the shooting of his parents, the very moment a gun forever changed his life. As the countdown continues Batman raises the gun and just as Floyd reaches “one” Batman fires. Only he doesn’t hit Deadshot, instead, the bullet hits and destroys the detonator. Batman swings in and kicks Lawton off his feet while telling Alfred to free the rest of the hostages. Alfred complies and Batman disarms Deadshot with two Batarangs. Deadshot questions how Batman could use a weapon he despises and Bruce explains that guns are the tool of his enemy and he knew he’d need to be able to use such a weapon against them, by learning how to use guns better than those that would use them to do harm. As Lawton tries to take a final shot at Batman, the Dark Knight knocks him out of a window and catches him with a grappling hook, leaving him hanging for the police. Days later at Wayne Tower, Bruce is finalizing the payments to be made to those who were victims of Thomas Wayne. In a conversation with Lucius and Regina we learn that while the board was initially wary about paying the victims, their salaries would not be impacted while the money will be offset by new developments from Lucius and his team. We cut to the Batcave where Bruce chides Alfred for not resting. The two converse about how Bruce has stepped out of his father’s shadow to become a truly good man who is no longer controlled by the sins of Thomas Wayne. Bruce thanks Alfred for being more of a father to him than Thomas ever was. The topic of conversation turns to Lawton who Alfred is worried won’t face justice. Bruce assures him that what the judge in the case has planned for Lawton will be fitting for the criminal. We end with a scene at Arkham Asylum where Lawton is being held. A face from the shadows makes him an offer. His freedom from the asylum on the condition he joins a certain squad. He’s warned though, the job might be suicidal. : : : : : : : : Appearing in "Part Six" Featured Characters: * Batman (Flashback and main story) Supporting Characters: * Alfred Pennyworth * Cecile Horton * Wayne Enterprises ** Lucius Fox ** Regina Zellerbach Antagonists: * Deadshot * Joe Chill (Flashback only) Other Characters: * Ben Hagiwara (Cameo) * Gotham City Police Department ** Commissioner James Gordon (Mentioned only) * Martha Wayne (Flashback only) * Thomas Wayne (Dies in flashback) * Carmine Falcone (Mentioned only) * Eddie Lawton (Mentioned only) * Genevieve Lawton (Mentioned only) * George Lawton (Mentioned only) Locations: * Gotham City (Flashback and main story) ** Arkham Asylum ** Batcave ** Park Row (Flashback only) ** Wayne Tower Items: * Batrope * Giant Penny (Cameo) Vehicles: * Batplane (Mentioned only) Notes * This book was first published on July 18, 2018. * No special notes. Trivia * No trivia. Category:Comic Books